Madeline's New Friend
by inswny03
Summary: One day Madeline meets an orphan boy named Ian who tells Madeline about what happened to his parents and then Madeline,Miss Clavel,and the other girls decide to have Ian live with them.


"In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines  
Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines  
In two straight lines they broke their bread  
And brushed their teeth and went to bed.  
They left the house at half past nine  
In two straight lines in rain or shine-  
The smallest one was Madeline."

Madeline had many good friends but none of them were from outside the old house. Madeline sat down in the forest all by herself bored stiff. Until she heard something.

"Sacre Bleu!" "Who's there?" she asked as she got up on her feet.

The sound she heard was someone crying. She followed the sound and she found a boy at her age with his face lying on a tree stump crying his eyes out.

"Ah la la." Madeline said. "The poor boy." she said as she walked up to him.

"Are you ok?" Madeline asked.

"No. I'm really sad." the boy replied.

"Sad about what?" Madeline asked.

"Sad about the past." the boy answered

"What past?" asked Madeline.

"Let me tell you what I mean." the boy said. Then he told his story.

"3 Years ago," the boy began.

"My parents were under attack and told me to hide and not come out until it was safe to come out." the boy explained.

"But a few hours later, I saw them dead to the ground after a killer had shot them." the boy added.

"And this is what I go through now."and the boy began to cry again.

Madeline felt sorry for the poor boy. "Oh you poor boy." Madeline said as she hugged him.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Madeline sympathized.

The boy hugged Madeline back.

"It's ok. It's ok."she soothed.

Then the boy stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?" Madeline asked.

the boy sniffed. "I think so." the boy replied.

"I never knew all this had happened to you." said Madeline.

Now you know of my past." the boy said as he teared up.

"Please don't cry again." said Madeline as she wiped his tears.

"What is your name?" Madeline asked.

"My name is Ian." the boy said as he stood to his feet.

The boy had brown hair,peach skin,a light blue and red hoodie,blue overalls,and brown shoes.

"Pleased to meet you Ian." Madeline said as she and Ian shook hands.

Then Ian went with Madeline to meet her friends who lived in the old house.

The first person they first came to was Miss Clavel.

"Miss Clavel. I've made a new friend." said Madeline. "His name is Ian and he's from America."

Miss Clavel bent down and she and Ian shook hands. "Welcome to Paris." said Miss Clavel.

Later up at the bedroom where during the nights where the girls would have pillow fights, Madeline took Ian in to meet the other girls.

" is Ian. He's from America and he's an orphan." said Madeline. Then she turned to Ian. "These are my friends Nicole, Danielle, Chloe, Yvette, Lulu, Anne, Monique, Sylvie, Nona, Janine, and Ellie.

"Bonjour Ian." The girls said as each one shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you all." Ian replied.

Later the girls and Ian took the time to get to know each other.

"So your parents died when they got killed?" Chloe asked.

"It's true." said Ian as he teared up.

"There,there." soothed Danielle. "We're here for you." she added.

"Did you have any friends before?" Yvette asked.

"No I haven't." Ian answered sadly.

"How come?" the girls asked.

"Because anybody I met always laughed at me for my dream to be an artist one day." Ian explained.

"You do art?" Madeline asked.

"Yes I do." said Ian as he showed each of his pictures of art to the girls.

"That's very nice." said Nicole as she looked at one of Ian's drawings.

"You are a very talented artist." said Danielle.

"Thank you." said Ian. "Would you girls like to be my friends?" he asked.

"Oui,Oui Ian." said the girls in unison.

Ian was so happy that he wanted to thank the girls for becoming his newfound friends.

Ian opened his arms. "Who wants a hug?" asked Ian.

"We do." answered the girls as they and Ian gathered for a group hug.

Miss Clavel and Genevieve smiled as they saw what was going on.

"Looks like the girls have a new friend they adore." Miss Clavel thought.

"And that's all there isn't any more."

The End


End file.
